tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Monkey Brains
"Monkey Brains" is the 7th episode of Season 1 in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It premiered on November 3rd, 2012. Official Description Donatello and April investigate a scientist disappearance, but instead discover a conspiracy regarding a bizarre psychic monkey instead. Plot Donnie and Mikey are training under Seoe Nage and Donnie is exasperated that Mikey improvises as he fights with backflips. Master Splinter explains that Donnie must learn to fight without thinking and be in the moment. Later Donnie is perfecting his" master plan" mapping out his approach to get April to hang out with him. April arrives and shows the turtles a news story involving the disappearance of neurologist Dr. Tyler Rockwell. She decides to investigate in case his disappearance is connected to her father's abduction. Donnie joins her, eager for a chance to spend time alone with her. In Rockwell's lab they discover a large cage that was broken out of by an incredibly strong creature and a canister of mutagen hidden in the false bottom of a desk drawer. They are confronted by one of the neurologist's colleagues, Dr. Victor Falco. Falco tells them that Rockwell was paid by The Kraang to experiment with mutagen on a test monkey. Leaving the lab, they run into the monkey, mutated to a humanoid state. Donnie attacks the monkey but is soundly defeated as the monkey seems to be able to sense Donnies intentions. Donnie is knocked unconscious and the monkey approaches April. She calmly looks into its eyes and tries to reassure it. The monkey seems to calm a bit but then runs away. April manages to get Donnie back to the lair where Raph, Leo, and Mikey tease Donnie about him being defeated by a monkey in front of his "girlfriend". Later, Donnie is depressed at his defeat and Splinter, again, tries to explain the concept of fighting without thinking by demonstrating with Mikey. Mikey deflects all of Splinter's attacks without paying attention. Donnie analyzes Dr. Rockwell's research data and learn that he was trying to modify the mutagen. He believed that it could give a normal human psychic abilities. The turtles decide to team up and track down the monkey and, to help stay in touch, Donnie unveils his latest invention; the T-Phone. The turtles plus April chase the monkey across the city but eventually lose it at an intersection. April suddenly has a premonition about a certain trash dumpster and finds the monkey hiding inside. She gently reassures it, just in time for Mikey to lasso it with his kusarigama chain. Looking into the monkey's eyes, April realizes that the monkey is actually a mutated Dr. Rockwell. They take Rockwell back to Falco who assures them that he will do what he can to help Rockwell. Back at the lair, Splinter asks April how she knew that the monkey was actually Rockwell. April replies that she sometimes gets "feelings" about things. This interests Splinter. Donnie, still not satisfied, looks over Rockwell's research and finds that Rockwell never had a monkey in his lab, but the closest to a monkey was his samples of monkey DNA. Rockwell was what broke free of the cage after being mutated and locked in there by Falco, who has been lying this whole time. The turtles rush back to the lab to find Falco extracting a mutagenic fluid from Rockwell's brain and injecting it into his own, granting himself psychic powers. He is able to read the turtles minds and know their attacks before they make them stating " No man can defeat you when you know his every thought". One by one, Raph, Leo, and Mikey are defeated leaving Donnie to face Falco alone. He finally is able to fight without thinking, and just doing. Falco is unable to foresee Donnie's attacks as he doesn't know what he will do until he does it. Donnie knocks Falco unconscious, stuck half way through a ventilation duct. The other turtles revive and look to find that Falco has escaped down the duct. They decide to set Rockwell free, and the mutant offers them a silent thanks before rushing out into the city. They return home where, in the Dojo, Splinter tells April that her "feelings" are a sign that she possesses an innate spiritual sensitivity and attunement with the universe that he has trained much of his life to attain. In order to develop this ability he offers to train her as Kunoichi, a female ninja. He warns her that it will tax her physically, mentally, and spiritually. She gladly accepts, saying that it "Can't be any worse than high school!" Splinter's Wisdom "If you think too much about what is coming, you lose sight of what is. You must be fully in the moment so you can fight without thinking." "You must find the space between your thoughts and learn to live there." Character Debuts *Dr. Tyler Rockwell *Dr. Victor Falco Trivia *This is the second Donnie centered episode in a row *Donnie draws his master plan flow chart on the back of a movie poster for "Space Heroes III: The Resurrection of Mindstrong" *The turtles have April's phone number taped to their refrigerator. *Raphael can be seen reading a "Creatures" comic book about Kappa. Kappa are Japanese water demons that the turtles were mistaken for in the live-action movie "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III" *This is the first episode to forcus more on April. Gallery Bizzare.jpg Mnj.jpg master plan.jpg|The Master Plan Monkey-Brains.png|Ouch! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Show